ANTONIO FERNADEZ-CARRIEDO chibi unit
by ZheBlackRose
Summary: A chibi Spain unit. Made for me and my friends. You can use it, too, if you want.


**A/N. This is made 'cause me and my friends are getting Chibi nations for our unit fic and we needed a Chibi! Spain manual. Mostly by InsaneDevil(Jason)**

ANTONIO FERNADEZ-CARRIEDO

CONGRATZ! You have recieved a Chibi! Antonio Fernadez-Carriedo unit!

**Tech. Specifications:**

Name: Antonie Fernadez Carriedo

Age: 6

Place of manufacture: Spain.

Height: As tall as a 6-yr-old

weight: 60 lb

**Accesories:**

tomato

baby bull

tomato bib

carseats

horts and T-shirts

Green Pillow

**For programming:**

Child/ Son. do you want a little baby boy? Well, now you can raise your own! What's more, he's a nation!

Student: This young unit loves learning! You can home-school him, or send him to a public or private school! I'm sure all the teachers would love this adorable little guy around.

'Big-Boy': Is he around any childen younger kids? he loves really little babies, and likes to hold them, too!

**For removal:**

These are the best ways to open this young child! After all, nobody likes a crying Chibi!Spain.

Open his tomatoes(or something). He will wake up and ask for them.

Turn on a Spanish kid's show. He will awaken and whine to watch it.

Put spanish food next to him, preferebbly chiken enchiladas, and he will away and ask for some or say he's hungry.

Pick him up, singing a Spanish lullaby, and he will wake up before yawning and falling asleep again. recomended if you got him late at night.

r**elations**

Chibi!Antonio has plenty of friends, due to his care-free attitude, but theses are the ones he like best.

FRANCIS BONNEFOY: The two of them are good friends. They grew up together, so they're like brothers.

GILBERT BEILCHIMDST: These two are good friends, too, and grew up together, as well. Careful, though, or else Gilbert's ego will rub off on Antonio(it's a very rare occoriance, though) Also beware of getting these three in the same room- it will most likely spell T-R-O-U-B-L-E.

LOVINO VARGAS: He's been around the toddler once or twice, and thinks the littler one is a cute tomatoe. Lovino, however, finds the older unit to be annoying, which makes antonio sad.

**Reprograming:**

After you wake hime up, you can reprogram him.

Adorable(default)Happy-go-lucky(default)

Owner/Mamma/papa's boyFussyBully(locked)

Bad Boy(locked)

Adorable and Happy-go-lucky are default modes. In these modes, he is always smiling and, if anybody is mean to im, he doesn't seem to notice. He is always smiling.

Owner/Mamma/Papa's boy is a mode that comes up when somebody close, normally his Owner( his Mamma or Papa), is being bullied. He will pout, point at the bully, and say something like "If you don't stop being mean to my Mamma/Papa, then I'll build a giant Armada just to beat you up!"

Fussy is a mode he goes into if he hasn't had enough sleep and lovino is being mean to him. In this mode, he whines over everything and thinks he's the boss.

Bully is a rare mode to get him into, and if he does start bullying others, it's normally cause they were being mean to a younger kid. Put Lovino or a tomatoe near him and he'll stop. He'll also stop if you yell at him.

Bad Boy is the mode he goes into around the Bad Boy Trio, Or Francis and Gilbert. He'll start pranking other kids, but not as a bully. He'll also prank you.

**Other (bathing, eating, and sleeping):**

He is a big boy and can bathe himself, however, it's best to check on him. He will also, often, request that you take a bath with him.

He likes a lot of different kinds of food, especially enchiladas, rice, and churros. Feed him at least four times a day, with small snacks here and there.

Your unit needs lots of naps.

**FaQ**

Q. Antonio is in Bad Boy and Bully mode at once! What do I do?

A. Two words. Time out.

Q. Antonio is sulking in his room and won't come out! Help?

A. A hug and a story should help! He could be lonely.

Q. Antonio won't talk to me! Help?

A. Have you been leaving him alone lately? The more time you spend with him, the less he'll ignore you. He's probably just lonely.

**Trouble shooting**

Problem: You open the box to find Grown! Antonio!

Solution: Call us or keep him. I recomend the first, because Grown! Antonio still has many faults and can be extremely dangerous.

Problem: Antonio keeps running and hiding from you.

Solution: Call out 'OLLY OLLY OXEN FREE' three times, 'cause he probably thinks you're playing a game. If that doesn't work, tell him you're taking his bull to the pound.

**End Note:**

With lots of Love and care, your young 'Nation of Passion' will grow up to be a fine young man! You will be a proud parent.


End file.
